


The Only Reason Leon Hasn't Quit Baseball

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Baseball, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Leon and Hagakure are trying their hardest to make out under the bleachers, but they both keep fuckin' talking.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Only Reason Leon Hasn't Quit Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> and, once again, I'm back on my bullshit

Leon Kuwata was not a homosexual, he reminded himself, as Hagakure's tongue was shoved down the back of his throat. 

He was just a hormonal teenager, wedged underneath the bleachers so no one could see their totally not gay act. 

_ Homiesexual _ , His brain once teased. 

"Wait, hold the fuck up," Leon paused, lightly pushing Hagakure off of him. Sweat was starting to pool on the athlete's eyebrow, thanks to the heat of the sun shining through the cracks. 

"Hm?" Hagakure quizzically met Leon's gaze. 

"Why'd you call the Loch Ness Monster Tessie earlier? I thought it was supposed to be called Nessie."

"No, no, no. I was talking about the  _ Tahoe _ lake monster," He explains, fairly impressed that Leon was listening in the first place. "There's more than just the one, y'know."

"Oh." Leon didn't have much to say for himself. So, with an awkward blink or two, Leon shrugged, and pressed his lips back against Hagakure's (very) chapped ones. 

Leon liked to think kissing Hagakure was like kissing cardboard, but that wasn't exactly true. He kind of dug the way Hagakure's hand framed his jaw when they locked lips. 

And, if he were being honest, he found his thoughts trailing off more times than he'd like to admit. 

But on top of not being a homosexual, Leon Kuwata was not in love with Hagakure. He just liked sloppily making out with him. 

_ Liked, _ Leon backtracked. He wasn't even sure if that was true, either. It was just something they did. Something he didn't mind doing again and again. 

"You know the Loch Ness Monster's nickname?" Hagakure's eyes lit up, probably hoping that meant at least a fraction of his ramblings didn't fall on deaf ears or some shit.

Leon dodged the question by nodding his way back into a kiss. He didn't have the heart (or the guts) to tell him he only knew it because of a Phineas and Ferb episode, and not because he actually remembered squat about what the clairvoyant talks about. 

Luckily for him, Yasuhiro was easily distracted by the baseball player's lips on his, and didn't push the topic any further. 

He pushed another one, though. 

"Hey, Leon…" Yasuhiro's muffled voice was barely heard by Leon. Hagakure was an idiot like that, not even pulling away from their messing locked lips to speak, so Leon had to do the fuckin' honors of stepping away. 

Didn't matter that Leon heard 'em, anyways. No point in responding until Hagakure actually spit out what he wanted to stay, instead of fluffing it up with bullshit like  _ Hey Leon.  _

And, like, it took a minute, but Hagakure finally spoke up, and Leon instantly regretted waiting for him. "Why don't you quit baseball?"

"Quit baseball?" Leon muttered in response, chewing on one of his nails. He could taste the dirt under them, but he kept doing it anyway. "The hell did'ya get that idea from?" 

"I don't know," Hiro shrugged, raising his own hand up to scratch his patchy-ass stubble. "It's just… I saw that wad of gum stickin' over there, and it reminded me of how we were under the bleachers 'nd then I got to thinking…. you always say you hate baseball, and talk about how lame it is, but… if you really hated it, you'd quit, right?" 

"You got all that from a piece of gum?" Leon scoffed. But now Hiro had gotten him thinking about that piece of damn gum, too, so he couldn't pretend like it was all nonsense. He doubted the janitor cleaned down here very often. The gum was probably months old, and covered in hair or some shit. 

"But, like… here we are. Right next to the field." Hagakure concluded, like it meant something. 

Fuck, Leon thought. Maybe it did. But he wasn't about to let a motherfucker with a crystal ball tell him all that. 

"If you're tryna get me to say that I like baseball, then that's a bunch of bullshit," He scowled, wiping his slobbery finger on his shirt, that probably hadn't been washed in far too long. "The only good thing about playing baseball is that it means nobody looks at me sideways when they see me come out from under the bleachers after we fuckin' snog it up, and that's that." 

Leon didn't know what he expected Hiro to say, but he sure as hell didn't expect him to simply repeat the meaningless words:

" _ Good thing. _ " 

And Leon had a feeling Hagakure wasn't thinking about baseball when he latched onto those words, but this was Hiro talking, and he never elaborated on anything, so Leon was just going to have to leave it at that, and hope whatever Hagakure meant wasn't that important. 

**Author's Note:**

> Then, they started making out again, 'cause what the hell else is there to do, anyway?
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
